I'll Dance For You
by drawingwind
Summary: Sequel to 'Let's Dance'. What happens when Sasuke finds his long lost blonde? SEQUEL YAOI SASUNARU; Rated M for LANG and LEMONS
1. Reunited And It Feels So Good!

_Here ya'll go! Hope you like this sequel- much lemony goodness in the next chapter!!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (sadly)._

_Warning: There is BoxonBoy love in this so if that's not your thing, turn back now!_

* * *

Chapter 1: Reunited And It Feels So Good!

_Fuck. Fuck! FUCK! _Sasuke repeated as a mantra within his head, and continuously bashed his right temple against the hard plaster of his living room's wall. He was kneeling on his hard wood floor, quite uncomfortably really, wanting the sunshine (currently raining its cheer upon him through his patio door's glass) to turn into a more suitable shade of gray to match his mood. Blearily, he glanced at the opened calendar resting on the floor near his right knee. Every weekend (Fridays and Saturdays to be exact) for the past month had been slashed with red X's.

What was a guy to do? What the _fuck_ was he supposed to do? I mean, what would _you_ do if the proverbial love of your life walked right up to you, stayed by your side for a mere few hours, and then up and left- with _no _way of contacting him again? He'd been trying to catch his precious one day at the club, and properly get to know each other, by repeatedly showing up every single weekend since the first time they had met.

Weelll... it wasn't _entirely_ his fault. Sasuke berated himself mercilessly: _I mean he _did_ give me his number, right? But I was _sofucking _stupid as to _not _put the number into my cell's contacts, and then! Oh then! I just as ingeniously rubbed said number, scrawled into my already sweaty palm, on the incredible sweaty body of- of..._

"Naruto," he breathed out dreamily. Said sweaty body conjured up deliciously sweet images of a glistening blonde, being not so innocently pounded into- _DING DONG!_

"GO AWAY!" Sasuke whined. Not caring that he sounded like a three-year-old, but he really_ did not_ need any visitors right now.

A muffled, "Oh, that hurts, Sasuke," could be heard from behind his front door. Sasuke made an even more painful exclamation as he realized his sadistic bastard of a brother was on the other side, but then a very appealing outlet made itself known to the raven.

Yanking the door, almost off its hinges, to open, he grabbed Itachi by the scruff of his collar and pulled him through the threshold. Slamming the door shut, Sasuke rounded on his brother and pointed an accusing finger in his face.

"Why the _FUCK_ did you have to take me to that damn club, Itachi! It's all your _fucking_ fault, you bastard!"

"Hm?"

"Don't 'Hm' me you mother fucking asshole!"

"I'm sorry. I don't have any clue as to what you're referring to, little brother."

"It's your fault I met- I met... uh..." Maybe telling Itachi about Naruto wasn't such a good idea. Unbeknownst to Sasuke, Itachi knew exactly who and what he was talking about, but the smirk on his face was mistaken as the usual expression adorning the elder brother's features. But come on, who _couldn't _tell it was actually a grin of sadistic and maniacal nature? Sasuke, obviously. Oh, how Itachi loved making his little brother squirm.

"That I met your... cat?"

"I don't have a cat, Sasuke-kun."

"Oh, you don't? Then what was that black cat doing at your front door, when I came to meet you last Friday?"

"Uh, I don't know, Sasuke. Maybe you should go ask it, yourself."

Sasuke waved the topic off quickly, "Anyways," he motioned Itachi over to his sofa and absently clicked on the flat screen television, "when are you going to the club next?"

"This Friday, actually, why do you ask?" Itachi had his eyes focused upon the screen, outwardly displaying an uncaring demeanor, but inwardly cackling in his dramatic irony.

"Well, I'm coming with you, naturally," Sasuke crossed his legs nonchalantly, but kept flicking his gaze towards his brother.

"The club had that much of an impression on you, did it?"

"You could say that."

"Or is there someone that you've met that goes there?"

"What?! Absurd! The bartender makes a fabulous Manhattan, that's all."

Itachi flicked his arm out discretely, to pull his shirt sleeve away from his Rolex, and took a gander at the time, "Look at the time! I should get going." He stood up and strutted to the front door, turning around, walking backwards all the while, to give his farewells. "Time is money as they say. Well, see ya' later, Outoto!"

When the door had shut behind Evil Incarnate, Sasuke had the feeling something had been planned with this little chat, and he thought: _you sure as hell don't need any more money... bastard._

Just as he thought about re-enacting the little spiel with the wall getting friendly with his head, the doorbell shrilled across the open space once more. _Now what does the fucker want?_ He was _really _getting pissed off.

Unlocking the deadbolt (fastened just in case Itachi got a little cheeky) and turning the door knob, Sasuke growled, "What the _fuck_ do you-" the voice died within his throat as the glaring sight of blonde spikes and clear-as-sky blue eyes met his vision.

"Uh... bad time?" Naruto half-smiled and turned to leave, but Sasuke pounced.

"Naruuutooo!" He yelled.

"Yeah, I'm right here, Sasu-_geh!"_ He was yanked through the door by the arm snaked around his neck, the unpreparedness of Naruto's legs made him stumble backwards, trip over the door frame, and on top of the raven himself.

Somehow, during the fray, Naruto found that he had fallen facing Sasuke, and they were now nose-to-nose. Naruto gave a halting smile, "Hey, Sasuke." The paler of the two felt his heart nearly stop, the physical contact and the sheer beauty of the foxy boy, was all too much at once. Weeks of abstinence from a dead-sexy Naruto, was making his senses go haywire.

"Hey," he finally choked out, giving an anxious smile of his own. Removing himself from over the raven, Naruto sat cross-legged next to Sasuke.

Sitting up, himself, he looked at the blonde incredulously, "How did you find me- I mean, I wanted to see you! But your phone number sort of rubbed off..." His voice drifted off as he presented his palm in gesticulation.

Naruto chuckled lightly, making his chest vibrate, and shake the slightly loose cloth of his belly shirt- wait, WHAT!? BELLY SHIRT!? Sasuke's eyes glued themselves to the exposed tan flesh of Naruto's abdominals and navel. He felt the room get a few degrees hotter as Naruto gave him a knowing and smoky (*woot woot*) look.

"Um, my brother is going out with your brother, and when I mentioned your guys' resemblance, he told me you were brothers and all that. Itachi-san sort of showed me to your house when he picked me up after work today," Naruto absently scratched the tip of his nose with his pinky finger, as he watched realization cross over Sasuke's face. The raven got a sly look on his face, and started to crawl on all fours over to Naruto, making the blonde back away with a grin sly enough to match Sasuke's.

"I guess I should thank Itachi then."

"Yeah that's a good idea, why don't I go call him back over..."

"I don't think so," Sasuke looped a finger through one of Naruto's belt buckles, effectively halting any attempts at escape. A throaty laugh erupted from Naruto's mouth as Sasuke leaned over the tan boy with a feral look in his eye, "I've been going to the club every week, hoping you'd be there, but you weren't, Na-ru-to."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I did. Itachi didn't tell you that?"

"Nope."

"How long has Itachi been going out with your brother, anyways?"

"Oh, he and Deidara have been dating ever since we met each other."

"And he didn't bring you here _earlier_!?" Sasuke dug his nails into the hard wood floor, as anger washed over his senses. Itachi was _so _going to pay for making him squabble like a lost little lamb, but his thoughts of committing fratricide (A/N: definition- means killing one's sibling BTW) were sizzled to nothing when warm and velvety lips caressed his own.

"Mmm," Sasuke moaned into Naruto's lips. He never thought the blonde could be so forward, but the kiss said otherwise. Naruto plunged his tongue into Sasuke's mouth and languidly stroked the roof of his mouth and twisted around his tongue. Withdrawing the moist muscle, the fox sank a canine into the particularly sensitive piece of flesh on the raven's bottom lip. When they parted for air, Sasuke had to close his eyes and breathe in deep and slow before being able to speak coherently again.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered, eyes locked upon each other, "I thought I'd never be able to see you again." The blonde's eyes softened and felt his heart flutter in a lazy and loved way.

The raven brought his hands up to cup Naruto's face, "Please, don't go away again." Naruto found himself nodding enthusiastically and brought his arms around Sasuke's neck to cling to him before his quivering emotions would be blown away by Sasuke's sheer intensity.

They stayed like that for a while, Naruto clinging for dear life to this wonderful guy that he met one night in a bar, hoping for all he was worth that it wasn't a one-night stand. Hoping, sometime in the near future, he would be able to witness the mighty will of his Uchiha. Yeah, that's right, _his Uchiha_. (A/N: you don't see Naruto being possessive much out there of Sasuke... so there you go). Disentangling from each other, Sasuke stood up and presented a hand for Naruto to take. They walked through the apartment, Sasuke giving a brief tour of the two-bedroom flat, until they got to the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to drink, or eat?" Sasuke rummaged through the refrigerator, moving stuff around.

"I am sort of hungry, I worked up a sweat at the studio today. What have ya' got?" He chirped happily, perched on the edge of the counter, swinging his legs like a pre-schooler.

"Hm, I've got some leftover lasagna or some Caesar Salad. Either sound good?"

"Lasagna's fine."

As Sasuke turned around with the layered pasta, he snorted, "Dobe, get off the counter and sit at the table like normal people." Although the statement was said without malice, but amusement, Naruto puffed up indignantly.

"Teme! I was going to!"

--------

Dinner was underway, and Sasuke asked, "So what do you do?"

"I'm a dancer."

Sasuke sort of choked on a mushroom, as this new bit of information set in.

"A dancer?"

"Yeah, or couldn't you tell at the club?" Naruto arched a brow, but Sasuke merely looked on at Naruto with a blank look (with many naughty scenarios going through his mind of course). "I thought I put my 'thang' down quite nicely for you, Sas-ukee."

Sasuke gulped audibly, while Naruto was happily eating his lasagna with an innocent look on his face- an all _too _innocent in Sasuke's opinion.

"What kind of dancer? Ballet or..."

"Well everything really. Ballet, tap, ballroom, flamenco, belly dancing-"

"Belly dancing?"

"Uh, yeah."

Sasuke was visibly drooling now, mouth hanging slightly ajar. His eyes were on Naruto but a bit hazy with an overactive imagination.

"You want me to belly dance for you?" Naruto bit on the fork slowly and a halting smirk spread across his lips.

"Huh?!"

In a flash, Naruto had grabbed onto Sasuke's hand and dragged him back to where his duffel bag lay strewn on the floor where they had had their little "tumble," their lunch now left forgotten at the kitchen table.

"Lucky for you, I've got all my gear hear _and_ music." Naruto smiled as he pulled out what looked like a black shawl with silver coins sewn into it. The slightest amount of movement made the article jingle with a dull tune, making Sasuke's eyes go wide in realization and his heart pound in anticipation.

Next came out a huge CD case, and Naruto pointed to the sofa, "Sit." Sasuke complied like the good dog he was, and watched Naruto's every move as he searched for the correct CD.

The blonde didn't know it, but the raven was thinking much more soberly than he had been a few seconds before. This person he met briefly, chased after for weeks, and finally reunited with in a time of hopelessness close to desperation, had saved him from a life of bleak expectations and loneliness. He had brought the sunshine, this time welcomed, into his existence, when before he had barricaded himself within his own shadow- waiting for someone to dig him out. He was wholeheartedly and madly in love with Naruto. The awareness of the depth of his feelings, brought a soft smile to his lips and fondly followed Naruto with his eyes.

The way he moved, the way he spoke, the way he watched Sasuke as if he were something to cherish, and the way Naruto cared. They were practically strangers still, but Sasuke could see the caring nature and his gentleness, underneath all the bravado and oozing sex-appeal (not that he was complaining about those, though).

He sighed quietly, and realized Naruto had already picked out the right CD and put it into his stereo. Pushing the coffee table to the side, so that nothing was blocking the blonde from Sasuke, Naruto then picked up his shawl and glanced at Sasuke with a blush dusted across his cheeks. _Getting nervous are we? _

"Have you done this before? Perform in front of people?" Sasuke asked to try and relieve some of Naruto's tension with conversation.

"Heck yeah!" He cheered for himself, "I was in a music video once too."

"Really? Which one?"

"You know the one Missy Elliot music vid with all the background dancers?"

"I _think_ so."

"I was one of them."

"Wow. Impressive."

"Thanks," Naruto smiled genuinely as he tied the scarf around his hips. He visibly tensed up again though when the coins jangled. "But I've never belly danced for anyone before. I sort of taught myself how to do it."

"You taught yourself? Wasn't that sort of hard?"

Laughing he said, "Yeah. It was a whole lot of work in front of my bathroom mirrors."

Sasuke gulped to try and moisten his now dry throat, "I'm sure." And then, "you'll do fine."

At that, Naruto grinned again, getting braver, "You just want me to lap dance for you, eh Sasukeeee?"

"N-no, I just want to see you b-b-belly dance, th- that's all."

"You sound just like Hinata-chan."

"Who?"

"Nevermind... Okay," and Naruto pressed the play button on the stereo's remote. Throwing the remote at Sasuke, who caught it easily, the blonde crossed his arms at the wrist and held them below his waist. One leg was jutted outward while the other carried all his weight. He stayed in this starting pose as the song began with the sound of some sort of Mid-Eastern wind instrument. Then...

* * *

Oh, cliffy, don't you just hate 'em? Haha! I'm sure you do! I'd hate it too if I were a reader, so I feel your pain... But cheer up!

The next chapter will be filled to the brim with all the citrusy goodness we all know and love!

R&R if you please...

~drawingwind


	2. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!!!! (sorry)**

**I wanted to let all my readers know about an unfortunate occurence- All my old stories will, until further notice, be put on hiatus.**

**WHY? you might ask- because my two laptops have both crashed **(all because of stupid and its viruses! TIP: AVOID MANGAFOX!) **and all my new chapters are pretty much gone. Until I can figure out if I can retrieve them or not, my old posts will be postponed. **

**Don't worry though, I have EVERY intention of finishing them all. Several of them are almost to the end anyways (like I'll Dance For You and Taking It Easy). **

**So I hope you all aren't too angry and that I'll still have readers by the time I fix the issue ^o^**

* * *

**On a different note, I am starting a new story (NARUSASUNARU of course!) and you all can look for all that yummy goodyness very soon!. It will be called (as far as I know) The Prince and The Prisoner.****Until then my friends... Adieu**

* * *

**~drawingwind**


	3. Author's Note Poll

**Author's Note**

I am still alive my readers, even though it may seem I have been wiped off the map. I have come to a conclusion that I will not be finishing all of my fics. Of the stories I will finish for sure are:

Taking It Easy

and

I'll Dance For You

I will finish these two stories because they are near their ends. But for the rest of the fics, it will be up to my readers to choose two of the remaining stories they would like me to finish. I will pick from the stories who got the most votes and then send a new note with the results. So, once you've recieved this note, please go to place a REVIEW and list your two favorites from this list of stories:

**1. Inside the Harem**- Naruto, a homeless boy stuck in an unfair world, gets entangled with a noble family known for its harem. What will Naruto do in order to keep his dignity, his pride, and his sanity? SasuNaru Later Lemons

**2. Light My Fire**- Naruto is a fireman who goes into save a boy still trapped in a burning building, but what he doesn't know is that he is about to save the hot Sasuke Uchiha. And boy does the Uchiha take a liking to our favorite blonde! NaruSasuNaru LaterLemons Rated M

3**. My Past to Your Future**- It is the year 1954, and Uchiha Sasuke is the jock with the perfect life. It is also the year 2008, and Uzumaki Naruto is the punk with the broken life. When past and present meet, Sasuke finds his life wasn't so perfect and Naruto's is starting to heal

**4. The Prince and the Prisoner**- Sasuke is the duke's brother, and nothing could go wrong in his boring and predictable life... that is, until a convicted murderer decides to shake things up a bit! NaruxSasuxNaru LaterLemons

Thanks,  
drawingwind


End file.
